


13 Stories of Halloween: Doom At Hand

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Doom Bots of Doom, F/M, PROJECT Disruption, PROJECT Overdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: Its that time of year again! Halloween is just around the corner and for the Chosens, it heralds a new type of fight on the Rift. But for two Chosens...it's not just fun and games, someone's messing with the Programming...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Stories of Halloween  
> Fandom: League of Legends ("We Are Warriors" series on fanfiction.net)  
> Summary: Its that time of year again! Halloween is just around the corner and for the Chosens, it heralds a new type of fight on the Rift. But for two Chosens...it's not just fun and games, someone's messing with the Programming...

_Doom at Hand_

"This one's a new house!" a little boy smiled, nearly bouncing up and down.

"Wait, this is Miss Noble's house right?" a little girl asked, "My big sister is in her choir! She's really nice,"

"Let's go check it out then!" another little boy suggested.

The little group of children nodded, bounding up to the two story home, looking at the spiderwebs that arced over the porch and at the three pumpkins on the steps each emblazoned with suns, moons, and stars. The children knocked on the door and it creaked open, revealing a tall, sturdily built young man dressed in a soldier costume.

"Trick or treat!" a few sweet little voices squealed.

"Arthur, are those little kids?" came a female voice and the children gasped as a dark haired young woman in a costume making her look like some sort of Grim Reaper…if the Grim Reaper had a crescent shaped sword instead of a scythe…came up, putting the blade over her shoulder.

"Yep," the man replied, "Where's Cira with the candy?"

"I'm coming!" came a second female voice along with some heavy sounding thuds as something ran towards the door.

The kids stared at the third inhabitant of the home, at the smooth silver and white armor and glowing gold circuits.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," came the metallic reply as the circuits glowed brighter, "Was putting the last touches on the costume,"

"Liar," Arthur muttered so softly that Cira and Mir were the only ones who heard him.

Cira gently, for her, elbowed him before turning to the children and holding out the basket.

"Here you go, kiddos, enjoy!"

"That's the best costume ever!" one of the little boys chirped, making Cira smile as the kids took what they wanted and started to leave, "Bye Miss Noble! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" the trio called back, shutting the door.

Cira gave a sigh as she looked at her servo.

"If you only knew, kid," she muttered.

"You couldn't find another costume?" Mir asked, looking at her friend.

"I've been putting together a fall concert," Cira protested, "I didn't have time,"

 _"Oh really? And it has nothing to do with the fact that you were being_ lazy _and didn't want to go shopping for one,"_ a female voice, warm as the summer sun, teased.

"That's also true, Leo," Cira admitted, looking up at the ceiling.

"What she say?" Arthur asked.

"I was lazy and didn't want to get one," Cira replied with a cheeky smile, "Which isn't wrong,"

"Sometimes I wonder about you…" he sighed, "Leona, I thought you were going to try and straighten her out,"

Cira's blue eyes turned gold under her visor and Leona crossed her arms.

"Arthur, we have been like this for _how_ long now? And I _still_ can't change that about her," the Radiant Dawn deadpanned.

It was true. Years ago, Cira had been in a horrible car accident. She had nearly died but she was approached by a Mr. Andrew Summers with an incredible realization and offer. The League of Legends, and its Champions, was not just a video game. The realm of Valoran was real…and one of said Champions of the League had chosen to save Cira's life…but at the price that Cira would have to fight for the League whenever said Champion was summoned. Cira agreed and she became Leona, the Radiant Dawn, the first in a long line of Chosens. Mir and Arthur were Chosens as well, Mir having been Chosen by Leona's little sister and 'rival', Diana the Scorn of the Moon and Cira's boyfriend Arthur having been Chosen by Leona's current boyfriend, Pantheon the Artisan of War.

Cira was a little different from her fellow Chosens, result of Leona being part of the Project Initiative. She and eight other Champions had been taken from the League and augmented with cybernetics, turning them more than human. Unlike the original six, Ekko, Ashe and Katerina's Chosens only had to worry about their holograms while on Valoran. They had been taken after they were Chosen whereas the original six Projects (Leona, Yasuo, Fiora, Yi, Zed and Lucian) and their Chosens were more than human on both Earth and Valoran.

"Well, at least we can finish up on the house for the party later," Mir started.

"Right, forgot about that," Cira admitted as the trio went to work.

Against their better judgement, the Summoners and the Rioters decided it'd be a good idea to have all the Chosens meet up to get to know one another off the Rift...mainly so they wouldn't kill one another. They figured it'd be best for them to meet at the Targon Chosens' home since their house was the biggest and three of them lived together.

Mir went back to making the house look somewhat spooky…but the spider webs she was hanging up got caught in the door hinge. The dark-haired young woman gave a low growl, the silver mark on her forehead glowing as she yanked, trying to free it.

"Having some trouble?" Cira asked, looking at the struggling Chosen, "here, lemme help…"

"I got it!" Mir growled, "Cira…don't…"

But Cira ignored her, grabbing the door…and accidently ripping it off its hinges.

"…Whoops?" Cira blinked, "I uh…guess I don't know my own strength…"

"You're basically a cyborg, you should know you're a lot stronger than a normal human," Mir deadpanned, picking up the door and trying to set it so it wouldn't crush anyone.

"…I said I'm sorry…"

Mir's dark eyes turned silver and Diana turned to face the downcast Support Chosen.

"Don't worry about it," Diana told her sister's Chosen, "It's fixable,"

Cira gave a sad smile before shrugging and walking off.

Diana's eyes turned brown and Mir frowned.

"Did I really upset her that much?" she asked.

 _"Leona's still self-conscious over what happened…"_ Diana explained, _"From what I gather from Arthur, Cira's self-image isn't too great either…it might be best not to bring up the Incident. For both Cira and Leona's sakes. They both feel horrible about what happened not just to themselves…but the other eight Projects as well…David, Tracy and Amelia's forced transformations hit her hard. Especially Cira…they were under her care and all three of them were kidnapped and turned into Projects,"_

"But they don't have to worry about hiding what they are here on Earth," Mir stated.

 _"Doesn't mean that they're not traumatized,"_ Diana added, _"From what I hear from Ekko, Katerina and Ashe, the Chosens suffer just as much as the original Project Chosens do,"_

Mir looked in the general direction that Cira had disappeared to, watching as the Project Chosen started to delicately carve designs into a pumpkin. She could see the delicate inner workings of Cira's hands shifting and moving as she continued to work…it was unsettling a little but interesting to watch. She felt a little bad for snapping…these past few months had been hard. Cira had her hands full with training new Chosens…not to mention the fact of the group hunting them down. Mir had been attacked at her job by one of those assassins, she only got away due to Diana's quick thinking and her boss' keen eyes. Dianne and Eva's mother had been killed, though according to what they told Cira, it wasn't by the group. Jhin was causing problems, though his own Chosen was keeping him locked down fairly easily. And Harry and Krista were constantly at each-other's throats just like their Champions were.

It was a rough year in fact.

* * *

"You missed a spot," Arthur teased, flicking a strand of red-blonde hair away from his girlfriend's face.

Cira's visor gave a slightly annoyed flicker.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, turning back to her work, "Shouldn't you be getting the food ready?"

"It's in the oven," Arthur shrugged, "Panth said there's not much left to do but what,"

"And we all know how impatient you can get," Cira teased.

Arthur gave a laugh and put his arm around his girlfriend, bringing her close and feeling the warmth of her armor as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go put in a movie or something while we wait for the party, huh?" he suggested, "Just you and me…and these two,"

Cira snorted and tapped her chin, humming as her visor lit up.

"No scary movies, right?" she asked, "You know how jumpy I am…"

"I'm counting on it," he grinned, only to freeze as a sharp yelp came from the next room.

Both Chosens looked up to see Mir suddenly blink out of existence. Cira opened her mouth to comment on it, when both she and Arthur burst into particles of golden and pale light.

The light came back on and Cira found herself immediately on the Rift, looking up at the now bruised violet sky and the mists swirling around the area.

"This is new…" she muttered, "Leo, have you seen anything like this?"

 _"No I have not…"_ the Radiant Dawn replied slowly, " _I mean, I've seen something_ similar _…but that is when the Summoners made the Rift reflect the seasons…it_ is _Harrowing after all…"_

"I thought they quit that?" Cira asked.

_"I thought so too…but it seems they haven't,"_

She knelt down, running her hand through the fountain's waters as an uneasy feeling took root in her core.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Cira started, putting a hand to her chest as she looked out over the very spooky looking Rift.

"I'll agree with you there," a male voice replied.

Cira looked around at her fellow Champions. All five of them were Chosens. Yasuo's Chosen Dylan Cross, Veigar's Chosen Ana Lynn, Lux's Chosen Amelia Pond and Udyr's Chosen Brandon Zulis.

"This is an odd lineup," Amelia started, straightening her witch's hat as it had slipped to the side.

"Doesn't mean that we won't win," Ana snorted, planting the butt of her staff in the marble cobblestones, "I don't know about you all, but I'm confident that they can't match up to my powers,"

"That's quite the tall order," Brandon smirked, "We seem a little short handed though…"

"You did _not_ just…" Ana growled, her copper-glowing gaze turning gold.

"WAS THAT A SHORT JOKE!?" Veigar shrieked.

"Dunno, you tell me, _Shorty_ ," Dylan grinned, getting a snort from Brandon.

Veigar gave a shriek and pointed his staff at the Wanderer. Dylan's katana cleared its sheathe and swept through the air, a wall of red-tinted air materializing and blocking the Baleful Strike.

"That's enough, all of you," Cira ordered, grabbing Veigar by the collar and lifting him in the air while putting her other hand on Dylan's chest so that the other Project wouldn't get ideas, "We're supposed to fight together, not against each other,"

Veigar's eyes turned from gold to a gleaming copper color as Ana took control again.

"And besides, it's never a good idea to start a match with you angry at your teammates," Cira added, "I'd kn-!"

She gave a shocked yelp as pain rocked down from the base of her skull through every limb of her body.

"Leona!?" Dylan…no, that Yasuo…demanded, starting towards her, only to yelp himself as his own body locked up and spasmed, almost as if he were being shocked at a high voltage.

The last thing either Project saw was a dark black trench coat and a staff tapping on the marble steps.

"…I'm sorry, Dylan, Cira," a voice tinged with metal apologized.

* * *

Caleb knelt down next to the currently deactivated Project Chosens…only to get yanked up and into the air by Brandon, who made the Machine Herald's feet dangle about five inches off the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Udyr's chosen growled, spectral flames dancing around his forearms as he channeled Phoenix Fire.

"I did what I was told!" Caleb cried, "The Summoners have brought you all here for a new game mode…they were two new additions and they wouldn't voluntarily go to their full potential. Viktor put a lock on that so they wouldn't rebel against him when he took them. I have to override that order, I'm the only one who can do it so _put me down_!"

The Spirit Walker's eyes narrowed but he relinquished the scientist, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground.

"What game mode?" Amelia asked curiously.

"You're all what they call Doom Bots," Caleb replied, brushing himself off, "You've got permission from the Summoners to use your full powers,"

"…Wait, they were restraining us?" Ana blinked, "You mean our Champions are stronger than what we know!?"

Caleb nodded and turned to work on the Wanderer, the Blood Moon skin glitching as the projector malfunctioned and let Caleb continue his work. Once he was finished, he turned to the Radiant Dawn and began to work on her. After a few moments, Caleb's work was done and he straightened. He turned his head as his eyes flared a yellow color and Viktor held up a remote, pressing a button on it. Immediately, the two Projects shot to their feet, their projectors kicking on and returning them to the skins that were selected. Brandon frowned, looking at his fellow Chosens…something wasn't right.

Their eyes burned, but it was a dead fire that looked almost soulless.

"Are they ready?" came a tiny voice from behind Viktor.

"Projects Dawn and Wanderer should not give you any trouble," Viktor stated, stepping out of the way to reveal another yordle.

Ana froze, her eyes blazing gold as she recognized said rat…or rather _Satan_ …

Teemo.

"YOU!" Veigar screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Huh, they finally came out with that skin," Amelia hummed, "I've been waiting for that one almost as long as Baker Pantheon,"

"He's Satan to the whole community, what do you expect?" Brandon growled.

"But this is going to be fun for all of us!" Teemo grinned, gripping his pitchfork lightly.

The other three Chosens' eyes narrowed as they all warily regarded the rat.

"I'm sure these two will be happy to help, right?" he asked, turning a look at the two still silent, still unmoving Projects.

Caleb's shoulders drooped slightly and he gave a sigh.

"They won't give you any trouble," he stated, handing over the remote, "They'll do whatever you tell them,"

"Is that right?" Teemo asked before pointing his pitchfork at the two.

Yasuo and Leona both stood straight and at attention, faces emotionless…almost more machine than man.

"Projects Wanderer and Dawn at your command," Yasuo stated.

"There's a bunch of Champions standing in my way of taking control of the Rift," he stated, "Stop them at any cost,"

"Command acknowledged," Leona replied, "Proceeding with plan,"

And with that, they bolted out into the top lane, leaving trails of gold and reddish light behind as they ran at inhuman speed.

* * *

"No idea why they're paring me with you this time," Mir muttered, her grip on her blade tightening as she looked at the spooky Summoner's Rift.

Arthur shifted his weight, readjusting his shield and spear as his gaze scanned over the lane.

"I don't know…but this is _really_ creepy," he replied, "Something's not right,"

 _"Why don't you give those electrified turrets a hug?"_ an almost child-like voice asked.

"Was that Teemo? And Electrified _what_ now?!" Mir demanded as Diana wrenched control and elegantly dove out of the way as a blue field of harsh light swirled around their turret, a threatening, humming crackling sound filtering through the air.

"What game is this?" Diana growled as she straightened up and started to explore their surroundings, letting Mir take back control.

Right as a light, warm laugh rippled through the air. Both Chosens looked up to see the enemy team…it looked like Cira and Dylan, no it was Leona and Yasuo in control. The two Projects stood quietly, watching them carefully.

Suddenly, Leona pointed her blade at them and she disappeared in a flash of gold, reappearing before Mir as sunlight blinded both Mir and Arthur. Immediately she bashed her shield into Mir's face, Mir felt blood drip down her nose and onto the ground.

"Ow!" Mir yelled, "Leo! I thought we got over this!"

_"CHORYON!"_

Arthur yelled as he was thrown into the air and landed awkwardly on his rear while Mir shook her head as she watched the Projects fight. She locked eyes with both of them at one point, but something was wrong…almost as if it was just a machine looking at them.

"MIR! DUCK!" Arthur yelled, shoving her out of the way right as Yasuo's blade crunched through his chest plate, sending blood spattering and Pantheon's spear and shield clattered to the ground as Arthur collapsed, his 'soul' shooting through the sky towards their base.

 _"First Blood!"_ the announcer called.

Mir didn't even get the chance to question as Leona dived in on her again, those emotionless eyes seeming to burn right through her soul as Eclipse shone around her… _and_ the surrounding minions.

"What the…!?" Mir sputtered as Diana wrenched control, three globes of silver light whirling around her and breaking against Leona's armor, making the support give a low growling sound and back off as Arthur ran back onto the scene.

"If I'm not mistaken…this is Doom Bots…" Arthur panted, "I remember my cousins talking about it…and a friend of ours is on the PBE, he was…saying RIOT announced it and that Leona and Yasuo were part of the new lineup,"

He ducked as a large golden blade swiped over where his head was. Leona settled into a ready position, shield raised and sword laying just on top it.

 _"She's sieging,"_ Pantheon told him, _"Something we always did to raise defenses, she knows you're going to come after her,"_

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked.

 _"Pray,"_ Pantheon deadpanned, _"And go after them. That is the only way we can win,"_

"If you say so," Arthur sighed, hefting his spear and charging forwards, slamming his shield into Yasuo's nose, making it break and the Wanderer to stumble backwards a few paces, shaking his head to clear it.

_"Blue team's turret has been destroyed!"_

He said something, but it was so garbled and full of static that it incomprehensible save to Leona, who replied in the same dialect. She raised her blade once more…

"HEADS UP!"

A glowing, wildly flashing ring of dark green light blazed around the two Projects…right as a ball of neon green flashed down, creating a dome over the two Projects. A blaze of neon green light and white and slate-blue armor appeared in Mir and Arthur's vision as the two Projects froze, put in stasis.

"Time snap," came the metal-laced laugh as the newcomer disappeared in a flash of green light, dancing around the other two Projects until Leona gave a shuddering cry, her blade and shield dropping as she sank to her knees and Yasuo gave a groan, collapsing to his side.

_"Double kill!"_

The newcomer gave a cocky laugh as he turned around, whirling the glowing green bat until it rested on his shoulder, his wild white hair ruffling in the breeze as his neon green circuits glowed brightly.

"Thanks Ekko," Mir smiled.

"It was David's idea, you guys wanted help so I decided to come," he shrugged.

"And it was a good thing you did," Arthur nodded.

"So, what'd I miss?" Ekko asked, smiling as he leaned on his bat.

"Doom Bots apparently," Mir deadpanned, "From what Diana and Cira've told me…Yas and Leona are acting like they were before they regained their humanity,"

The Disruption Project shuddered, a Project that didn't remember their humanity was a scary force to be reckoned with. It wasn't that long ago when he was in that position.

"So they really _are_ bots now, great, just great," came the grumble, "They were scary before…"

"Project Time, you are in our way,"

Ekko froze, his circuits blazing brightly as he whirled to face the two Overdrive Projects. Mir and Arthur stared at the two, this was the first time they heard them speak.

"Stand down, or be put down," Leona…no, Project Dawn…finished.

"Lemme think on that, howzabout _no_ ," David Allen, Ekko's Chosen, growled, raising his bat again.

Project Dawn raised her blade and shield, her circuits glowing darkly as a low, rumbling growl left her throat. Project Wanderer's blade raised, the struts in his legs tensing to dash forwards.

"Then prepare for termination," Project Wanderer growled, dashing forwards.

David also dashed forwards…right as the sky opened up and a whole barrage of dark matter slammed into the ground.

"I thought I got rid of you!" David yelled, getting a very evil, high-pitched laugh from Ana as she swiped her staff through the air, shooting a baleful strike.

"Nope!" she beamed as the two Overdrive Projects dashed forwards…

And Leona took the last strike on the tower, making it explode.

_"Blue team's turret has been destroyed!"_

"Back off!" Arthur ordered, "Fall back to the second tear turret,"

"Stand and fight!" Project Dawn ordered, raising her blade to the sky.

"Oh no…" Mir started as the sky opened up and a _huge_ beam of golden light shot from the clouds, "RUN!"

But it was too late, the Solar Flare slammed into the entire lane, dazzling everyone and stopping them in their tracks…

And their worlds turned greyscale.

"Well, that was pleasant," David muttered as Ekko appeared beside him.

"I've never seen her do that before," the Boy Who Shattered Time replied.

"It seems that she is using more of her power," Pantheon told him as Arthur shot him a confused look.

"Wait, what?" the Chosen asked.

"Did you really think the League would allow us to use our full powers against each other?" Diana asked as Mir blinked, "They have restrictions on what we can and cannot do. For example, Pantheon can't use his full strength otherwise _no one_ would be able to kill him. I can't use the ability they called Scorn because no one can counter it, Leona can't put out the sun because that's not over powered at all…"

"So they're actually using their full potential?" David asked.

"Not really," Ekko told him, "But they can use a lot more than what we normally see,"

And with that, the death timer wore off and Chosen and Champion were combined once more.

"Let's go help out bottom lane, Dianne and Amelia might need help," Arthur suggested.

* * *

To say that this was strange was an overstatement…at least, to Cira it was. Imagine being a prisoner in your own body, not like how Chosens and Champions were when the other was in control…but more like being gagged and bound and your body moving on its own while some puppet master made you say things.

 _"Now I know what you meant by this was terrifying to you,"_ Cira shuddered.

As expected, Leona made no reply as they made their way to the bottom lane where Lux's Chosen and Udyr's Chosen were fighting against Ashe's Chosen Amelia Whitworth and Kindred's Chosen Dianne Faye.

 _"Battle of the Amelias,"_ Cira noted as the Disruption Project fired a volley of glittering bolts of blue plasma at the Lady of Lumosity.

Dianne's ears twitched and she turned her masked gaze towards the jungle as the three Doom Bots charged out of the brush.

Project Dawn threw out her blade, catching in Amelia's armor and driving her shield into the Frost Archer's chin, snapping her head back and nearly killing her…were it not for Dianne's quick thinking.

"Not here, not yet!" the Kindred's Chosen yelled as Lamb's Respite exploded, healing all in its radius.

Amelia wiped the golden-scarlet blood and oil mixture off her lips and her icy-blue visor flickered.

"Is that any way to treat your commander?" she, no, Ashe asked.

The Overdive Project's servos tightened on her blade.

"Project Frost, you are in our way," she growled lowly, "Resisting is futile,"

 _"Cliché much?"_ Cira asked, knowing she was going to get crap about it later…if Leona actually _remembered_ …

Ashe's frosty gaze narrowed as she pointed her bow at the Overdrive Projects.

"You were the best of us… _once_ ," she told the other Project, trying to remind the support that she was the one who came back first, that helped the Disruption Projects when Viktor had taken them and turned them, "Don't let them snuff out your light,"

 _"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT! C'MON LEONA, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!"_ Cira yelled, _"DON'T LET THAT MONSTER WIN!"_

"Your words mean nothing to me," came the bitter reply, "I…"

She froze, shaking her head as Cira fought, trying to regain control. Her vision cleared slightly and the eyes under the visor turned blue for a moment.

"Come on, Cira, fight!" Dianne yelled…only for the Champion to wrench back control and stand ready.

Ashe turned to Project Wanderer, her gaze pained but hard.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," she told him, "They warned me not to trust you…Cira and Leona convinced me otherwise…until now,"

The glowing gaze in the bone-white Blood Moon mask turned a different color as Dylan fought, but like Cira, he was thrown off and they were brought back under whatever had taken them over's control.

The Wanderer raised up his blade to come down on the Disruption leader…right as a blaze of green light formed in a circle around them all. Ashe gave a wry smile and gave Amelia back control…right as a figure in dragon scale armor crashed down to earth right on top of the Wanderer.

Arthur leaped back up and dove onto the Dawn, driving his spear through her chest plate as he knocked her to the ground. Blood and oil spattered his face and his blue eyes turned sad as he gently put his hand on her exposed cheek.

"I'm sorry," he told her, kissing her forehead as her breath left in a shuddering sigh and she dissolved into particles of golden light.

He turned to the other two right as Brandon swiped at Dianne, carving deep gashes in her side and her own white fur stained with red as she faded into ashes. Amelia's wand rose into the air, taking her with it and she gave a yell, five white-hot streams of light blazing in a circle around her and taking the other Amelia with it while Arthur ducked behind his shield, still wounded, but still alive.

That was when bot tower fell due to Brandon whaling on it.

The Doom Bots chased Arthur back to Mir and David, who attacked them right back, killed Ana and Amelia before the 'Bots' rotated back to midlane and took that second tier tower as well.

"How are we going to beat them?" David demanded, "We can't even damage their turrets!"

"Survive?" Dianne suggested as the Overdrive Projects came into lane, "Great, they're back…"

The Dawn tanked the tower as the Wander slashed and hacked at it, eventually backing off for a brief moment…and vanishing.

 _"All shall hail me!"_ came the child-like voice which the Chosens all now recognized as Teemo's, " _My darkness shall sweep across the world!"_

The Chosens all looked towards midlane, just to see the five Doom Bots _summoning_ something out of a bloody red portal. A golden crown cleared the portal, then horns, then a head…

Amelia's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HEL-"

Her eyes flashed a bright blue and Ashe's eyes narrowed.

"Amelia…" she growled as the _giant_ Teemo appeared in the midlane.

"That is a _big_ rat…" Mir blinked.

"What?! My servants haven't destroyed you yet!?" the Demon Teemo demanded, "Looks like I'll have to _do it MYSELF!"_

The Chosens were unfrozen from their state and the Doom Bots charged back in. Arthur felt a charge fill his palm as his Summoner prepared to smite the target.

"We need to kill the rat," he told the other Chosens, "If we kill him, we win and we get our friends back,"

"Sounds like a plan," Mir nodded, readying her blade as her own free hand glowed with a smite charge.

"Let's get 'em," David yelled as they all charged forwards…

Right as the sky opened up and a beam of solar energy slammed into the lane, blinding or stunning everyone in its path. When they opened their eyes, they saw the Dawn and the Wanderer both standing in their way.

"Desist," the Wanderer ordered, "Or be put down,"

"You first," David growled, his green circuits blazing.

"Very well," came the calm reply as both the Dawn and the Wanderer charged forwards, the Wanderer hurling out a star of whirlwinds, knocking all of them in the air.

He seemed to split into five, blinking to them all and performing Last Breath on all five Chosens, who still had Sunlight dancing before their eyes. Lasers fired from Amelia while her bindings exploded everywhere. Dark Matter called by Ana rained from the sky while Baleful Strikes shredded through what little minions were left. Brandon charged forwards in Bear stance, gunning for Dianne or Amelia, who were both the least armored on the Blue team. All the while, the rat got closer and closer…

A circle of green light appeared around the demon rat and Arthur shot down from the sky, calling on his smite. The sky rumbled and a bolt of golden-orange lightning screamed down from the churning clouds, blasting a hole in Teemo's left arm.

"HE CAN BE HURT!" was the last thing Arthur said before one of the rat's mushrooms took him.

"Forget the Champions!" Mir yelled, "GET THE RAT!"

The five Chosens dashed forwards towards Teemo, smites blazing in their palms and through the sky as the made their way to the giant demon…all the while the Doom Bots were chasing _them_ and trying to get them off of Teemo.

Ashe raised her bow, the smooth white metal glowing with a faint blue hue as she called upon Ranger's Focus. Five flurries of arrow-like projectiles shot from her bow, piercing deeply as she shot…only to get a shield slammed into her face as the Dawn charged at her.

The Dawn was then tackled by Ekko, who was none too happy that his commander had been attacked. The Dawn _threw_ him off her and into a Realm Warp portal which teleported him right into the other Doom Bots where he had to quickly use Chrono Break to get away. The Dawn turned her attention back to the Frost Archer, only for a spear to come hurtling out of the sky right for her heart…

And it pinged off her armor.

Arthur stared as the faint glow that was his own passive died around his girlfriend.

"Additional shielding failure," the Dawn hummed, standing upright and leveling her blade at her sweetheart, "Additional combat required to reactivate,"

"Cira, _please_ …" Arthur started as the Dawn pulled to him and hacked at him.

The two engaged in what could only be described as a dance of blades. Feinting and parrying, engaging and disengaging, whirling away as a hit landed only to give out one of their own. It was a wild and yet strangely beautiful dance…but it was just as deadly.

Amelia shook her head as she readied her smite, calling down the bolt and sending it right through the crown of the demon.

Mir dashed forwards in a rush of moonlight, her silver blade hacking deeply into the monster's fur while her friends fought one another.

Dianne leaped over a wall, a flurry of arrows singing from her bow while Wolf darted forwards, his teeth ravaging the scarlet creature.

David cast out a Parallel Convergence and dived in when it was primed, freezing every enemy in its radius in place.

All the while the Dawn and Pantheon were engaged in a deadly duel.

"ARTHUR! YOUR SMITE! KILL THIS THING AND WE WIN!" Mir yelled as said Chosen dodged another attack from the Overdrive Project.

Arthur's blue gaze lasered in on the demon as it took their inhibitor tower and was working on said inhibitor. He then looked at the cold, emotionless guise of the Dawn…

And he brought down the final smite on Teemo's head.

The rat shrieked something awful, an unearthly scream as he was dragged down into a fiery portal.

"Back to where you belong, rat!" Amelia grinned, shouldering her bow as the giant crown clattered to the ground.

Arthur looked at the 'Doom Bots' who were laughing and smiling as they joked with each other…save the two Projects who just stood quietly.

"That was fun!" Ana cackled, "We'll have to do that again!"

"Maybe for you…but what about these two?" David asked, waving his hand in front of the Wanderer's face…and getting no response.

"I can fix that," came Caleb's voice…

And then he was promptly knocked flat by Arthur's fist and then had said Chosen's spear pointed right at his nose.

"Again, really, Arthur?" Caleb deadpanned, rubbing his jawline.

"You made them do this?" Arthur growled, "After what you put them all through?"

"I didn't know it would do _this_ to them!" Caleb protested, "God, please stop blaming me for everything Viktor does, ok!?"

"He still wants to beat you senseless for what you did to Leona," Arthur threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_ ," Caleb frowned, "Now will you let me up? I'm the only one who can change them back…"

"…I'm watching you, Caleb…" Arthur warned.

Caleb shook his head and walked over to the Dawn, who immediately knelt and allowed Caleb to fix the programming.

"They shouldn't do this anymore…that was a glitch…" Caleb explained…

Right as a metallic fist slammed into his faceplate, catapulting him a good ten feet.

" _That_ was for putting us through that!" Cira yelled, getting a loud howl of laughter from Arthur and Mir both.

"What is it with Targon Champions and punching me?!" Caleb demanded as he got up and walked over to the Wanderer, who did much the same as his fellow Project.

Only this time, Caleb was faster and Dylan ended up stumbling a few feet before righting himself and sweeping Caleb off his feet.

"Don't do that again," Dylan growled, "It wasn't _fun_ ,"

"That was not intended to happen, but I know you won't believe me…"

"And why should we?!" all five Project Chosens yelled.

"I feel bad I didn't bring popcorn for this," Mir chuckled.

"I'd supply the butter," Arthur agreed.

After a good five minutes of arguing, Cira finally calmed down enough to think rationally.

"So we know that if we get taken for this game mode again, we'll be ourselves, _right_?" she asked.

"I don't know why that happened," Caleb nodded, "It shouldn't happen again,"

"Good, I don't like being someone else's puppet…neither does Yas," Dylan nodded.

"Anyway, we should get going," Cira sighed, turning to Mir and Arthur, "We've got a party to set up. We'll see you all there,"

She walked towards her boyfriend and friend and the three of them disappeared in a flash of silver, gold, and pale light.

**Author's Note:**

> Chosens Used:
> 
> Ekko (David Allen)-flamezero55
> 
> Lux (Amelia Pond)-HGoltara
> 
> Veigar (Ana Lynn)-sylver9895
> 
> Viktor (Caleb Tompkins)-ckies
> 
> Ashe (Amelia Whitworth)-Aloasa
> 
> Udyr (Brandon Zulis)-Zoozibble
> 
> Kindred (Dianne Faye)-TheKitsuneGirlAhri
> 
> Yasuo (Dylan Cross)-ShadowWalker967
> 
> Leona (Cira Noble)-ME!
> 
> Diana (Mir Marama)- MMiladinova
> 
> Pantheon (Arthur Jonson)-boyfriend
> 
> So those of you that have been around since last year know that I've been doing a 13 story series of Halloween shorts. This time, I'm going to add two new stories to the list...mainly because college is rough. So this was the first one, the next one will be dealing with Undertale. Also, I played Doom Bots of Doom for the first time (the game mode had been taken out when I first started playing :( ) and I'm proud to say I've faced against every bot...except one. And she was the one I really wanted to see...I got to fight every one of them...except Leona. I kept going in hoping that I would and my hopes got dashed. It was sad. So I made up for it a little bit.
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres *Son of the Stars and Phoenix Ivorra tetrology)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Undertale)
> 
> Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows (League of Legends)
> 
> Doom at Hand (League of Legends)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!
> 
> Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)
> 
> Máriessë ar mára tecië
> 
> Farewell and fair writing
> 
> Elhini Prime signing off.


End file.
